


Shut up and drive

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Роберт дарит Крису машину, которую надо обкатать в первый раз.





	Shut up and drive

— Ты…

Одержимый.

Тронутый. Ёбнутый.

Всё одновременно, и как вишенка на торте — охуенный.

Как и эта чёртова тачка. Самая крутая тачка, которую Крис в жизни видел. И трогал, и гладил по тёплому капоту. И сидел в салоне и дышал кожаной свежестью. 

Цвет у неё нереальный. Уникальный — вспыхивает в голове при первом же взгляде. Цепляет как на поводок. Глаз не оторвать.

— Лучше всех?

— Лучше всех.

Улыбкой Роберта можно осветить как минимум Род-Айленд.

— Так и будешь смотреть или уже попробуешь? Давай, тебе понравится, — Роберт подмигивает и хлопает по капоту. И смотрит так, как будто не прокатиться приглашает, а трахнуться вечером в трейлере.

Отказать Дауни? Хм, нет, Крис так не думает.

Он всё ещё ни черта не смыслит в автомобилях. Как раньше было? Ездит без проблем — и ладно. Чем больше места, тем лучше, да? И цвет. Цвет обязательно поспокойнее, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание. А тут… Красная феррари не так бросалась бы в глаза, как Стив Роджерс на колёсах.

Задница идеально вписывается в водительское сидение. Спинка как второй позвоночник. В этой машине жить можно. Казалось бы, такая компактная на вид, но в ней Крис ощущает себя свободнее, чем за рулём рендж ровера. Приборная панель — особый вид искусства, а руль как влитой ложится в ладони.

— Есть какие-нибудь секреты?

— Меньше страха, больше драйва. В ней семьсот пятьдесят лошадиных сил. Не успеешь опомниться — и ты уже летишь, — в голосе Роберта столько самодовольства, будто самолично закрутил каждую гайку. Хотя, от него не убудет. Он может всё и даже больше, за это Крис его и любит так сильно. — Только чуть приспускай на поворотах. Эта детка любит ласку. Но крепкую хватку. Вся в тебя.

— Роб.

Камаро действительно влетает в повороты на крыльях. Слушается, как выдрессированная. Управляй ей Крис силой мысли, так гладко не шла бы. 

— Нравится?

Роберт спрашивает, будто безделушку подарил, а не исключительный раритетный автомобиль. Он — это бешеный восторг и неземной кайф. У Криса кровь вскипает каждый раз, как переключается скорость. Так что “нравится”, слишком сухое слово, чтобы выразить всю ту гамму эмоций, которыми Крис наполнен. И Дауни знает ведь, всё знает, поэтому и смотрит не отрываясь. Каждую эмоцию впитывает, будто Крис недостаточно сказал; будто что-то всё ещё не для него.

— Я люблю тебя, — Крис выдаёт идеальный ответ, чтобы закрыть любые вопросы. И довольный хриплый смех с соседнего сидения звучит как отражение его слов. — Я чертовски сильно тебя люблю.

— А у тебя нет выбора.

Как будто Крису нужен этот выбор. 

Он то и дело косит взгляд на панель между сидениями, по которой Роберт набивает пальцами ритм. Они почти соприкасаются локтями. Почти, пока Крис не отпускает рычаг. Эта машина создана для скорости и только для неё, и пусть она и правда горячая, но недостаточно.

— Думаешь, трахаться на скорости — хорошая идея? — у Роберта приятно хриплый голос. Он не умеет читать мысли, но Криса разгадать несложно. Да и не скрывает он ничего.

— Делать нельзя, но думать об этом я ведь могу? — накрыв ладонью пальцы Роберта, Крис проводит пальцами между пальцев и вновь сжимает рычаг. — Безопасность за рулём прежде всего, верно?

— Верно. Но мне интересно, о чём именно ты думаешь. Рассказывай. 

— Эта машина охуенная. И она моя. Не в смысле, что она моя собственность, а моя. Вся для меня, и подарил её ты. Меня давно так не накрывало.

Войдя в очередной поворот, Крис выезжает на джексон-стрит. Дорога почти пустая, и он петляет между редкими машинами. И теперь смотрит только на трассу, крепче сжимая руль.

— Я мог бы отдрочить тебе, — говорит Роберт, и это именно то, что Крис хочет услышать. — Пока ты смотришь на дорогу, я мог бы. Просто протянул бы руку, — которую он и протягивает, но Крис даже не дёргается, продолжая смотреть вперёд. Роберт до него не дотрагивается, а только держит руку над пахом, но делает этим только хуже, — расстегнул ширинку и никто бы не заметил, как ты толкаешься членом мне в ладонь. 

— Дальше.

— Хочешь снова туда, где тебе восемнадцать, и тебе отсасывают на скорости? — Дауни больше его не дразнит, а опускает ладонь на член и надавливает на ширинку. Слабо. Недостаточно, но Крис не успевает ничего сказать, а давление уже пропадает. — Я бы сделал это лучше, чем кто-либо у тебя в прошлом. Тебе бы понравилось.

— Мне бы наверняка понравилось, — соглашается Крис. Ему и на словах нравится. Голосом Роберт управляет так же хорошо, как и языком. И рукой. И членом. 

Крис не любитель трахаться в машине. Места всегда мало, а он далеко не миниатюрный, чтобы суметь подставиться Дауни спиной или сесть сверху. Даже несмотря на то, что эту детку хочется запачкать.

— Мне бы тоже, Крис, — Роберт держит ладонь на его напряженном бедре, набивая тот самый ритм. Ничего особенного, если бы он молчал. — Взял бы в рот полностью и дрочил губами, давая загонять себе в глотку.

Крис переключает рычаг и съезжает на обочину. Мимо проносятся машины, кто-то сигналит, вдалеке слышен гул вертолета. Эванс сжимает двумя руками руль и выдыхает в тишину:

— Дальше.

— Дальше до того, как ты бы схватил меня за затылок и насадил на член или после, когда уже спустил мне в рот? Конкретнее, дорогой, — склонив голову на бок, Роберт над ним издевается, поглаживая по внутренней стороне бедра. Член до помутнения давит на ширинку. Крис хватает Роберта за запястье, но вместо того, чтобы засунуть себе в джинсы руку, отводит её.

— Похвально, — тянет Роберт, погладив Криса по затылку. Ласка приятная и удивительно нежная на контрасте с возбуждением. Но Эванс уже давно взрослый мальчик, даже если окружающие думают иначе. Их проблемы.

— Мы вечером поговорим. Не строй особо планы, — Крис заводит мотор, и камаро срывается с места, оставляя позади себя столп пыли. 

У Роберта счастливый смех и горящий взгляд. Он больше не лезет, а Крис больше не провоцирует. Поиграли — и хватит, ведь автомобиль на скорости — далеко не та игрушка, ради которой стоит рисковать шеей. Даже, если очень хочется.


End file.
